Pneumatic tires with reinforcing layers having falcated cross-sections formed from a rubber having a high hardness provided on left and right side walls are known. These reinforcing layers support a load and make continued traveling possible when the pneumatic tire is in a run-flat condition due to a puncture or the like.
Pneumatic tires provided with run-flat functionality through these kinds of reinforcing layers are prone to buckling in a tread portion during run-flat traveling. Particularly, when this kind of buckling occurs on icy or snowy road surfaces, there is a problem in that a contact area with the icy or snowy road surface tire is decreased, which results in the tire slipping and traveling becoming impossible.